warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Virgil Vasquez
Under Heavy Construction. Virgil Vasquez, known to his peers as Frost and to his superiors as Sergeant, is the much-liked executive officer of Tango Squadron in the 5th Penal Legion, inside the Imperial Guard. The second longest serving member of Tango Squadron and second only to Deacon Coletrane in combat skill, Virgil makes up for it in choice words, ego, and a well-honed ability to piss people off. Although most people consider him an asshole, Virgil couldn't really care for the feelings of others. A choice encounter with another commissar sent Virgil spiraling into the 5th a mere thirteen years after his current commander, Sergeant Major Coletrane, who has the pleasure of being the only person Virgil listens to. Virgil also has the pleasure of being the only squad member able to joke with or constantly steal from Deek in cold Tango humor without getting his throat slit. Biography Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Virgil Domingo Vasquez *'Serial Number:' 1577-r819d *'Homeworld:' Orion, Bespin Sector *'Crimes:' Murder (three proven counts, one un-proven count), Drunken Assault (ten counts), Aggravated Assault causing Grievous Bodily Harm (one count), Attempted Assault against an Astartes (one count), Numerous Counts of Theft. *'Height:' 6' 3" *'Weight:' ca. 205lbs *'Defining Features:' **Toned, muscular body. **Regrown Eye Implant from time in the 27th Penal Legion; as a result, his left eye is a crisp bright blue; his left eye is a dark golden brown. **Numerous scars on his face from several knife fights, shrapnel, and battle debris striking him. **Imperial Aquila tattooed on left bicep. **Buzzed jet black hair, light beard scrubble from shaving. **5th and 27th Penal Legion crests tattooed on right pectoral. **Serial Number tattooed on the back of his neck. **Several different scars from slug-throwers scattered across his chest. **"Fuck you, Commissars" tattooed across his right and left butt cheeks. **Haarken Tribal Tattoos on right leg in honor of a former Haarken Beastman member of Tango Squadron. *'Threat Level Evaluation:' High; to be handled with a heavy escort, if possible. *'Prisoner Transport Recommendations:' Penal Legionnaire is to be restrained at all times and kept under constant supervision; at least four guards recommended. *'Flight Risk:' Vasquez has not made any attempts at escape; however, he has assaulted escorts before out of what appears to be sheer spite. Brief Summary of Selected Crimes *'Murder Count 1:' Supposedly smothered his mother with an army field jacket. Has not been proven; the case was eventually dropped, but enough evidence subsequently caused his transfer to the Penal Legions as a precaution to any more mischief. *'Murder Counts 2 & 3:' Executed a Tallarn Regimental Commissar with a shot to the crotch and chest by a stolen boltpistol inside a military bar. Subsequently used an Orion Combat Knife to slit the throat of another Imperial Guardsman before being restrained and subdued by an Inquisitorial Storm Trooper. *'Murder Count 4:' Killed a 27th Penal Legionnaire by suffocation with field rations and by driving a long-las barrel through his head and out the other side. *'Drunken Assault Counts 1 through 10:' Has constantly attacked numerous Imperial servicemen inside military bars while on shore-leave before the Commissar-Murder incident. Of those, the majority have been to Imperial navy officers, one of whom is now unfit for duty. *'Attempted Assault against an Astartes:' Grew angry and attempted to assault an Imperial Fist of the Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter. Narrowly escaped execution on account of regimental/squadron scrutiny. This count has not been released from the confines of Tango Squadron, and a punishment has not been handed out... yet. Early Life in the Bespin Sector Virgil Vasquez was born to an Imperial Guardsman and a Manufactorum officer on the military moon of Orion in the Bespin Sector through a not so discrepant sexual assault. Although rape rarely results in a pregnancy, Virgil's case was a rarity, and the Manufactorum officer chose not to abort her new baby. Virgil was born to Helena Vasquez in 800.M.41 on an unknown day due to corrupted Imperial records, and was immediately sent down to the planet of Eclipse to be enlisted in the Imperial Guard and begin training. A natural fighter, Virgil became renowned by his comrades in training as something of a hot-head with a large ego. Virgil constantly outshone his other trainees, but his lack of respect and casual disregard for discipline prevented him from ever being considered for a leadership position. Virgil would have left the service and stayed a civilian had it not been for his mother, who had connections to the Imperial Governor, who was actually her uncle. Being forced into the service, Virgil became an adept with a lasgun and slug-thrower, as well as finding a knack for close-range-combat. When the Arachnids on the dark side of Eclipse began another attack on the border, Virgil was on guard duty in a tower with a pintle-mounted storm bolter. As the Arachnids mounted their attack on the north pole sector of the border wall, Virgil didn't even wait to sound the alarm and get reinforcements on the wall. He simply started blasting away, an action that would later earn him a forfeit of any future leaves for at least two years, since he did not wait for permission to open up on the xenos. Had it not been for Virgil's quick action, the Arachnids would have spilled across the border into the human-inhabited side of Eclipse, overrun the north pole border sector, and attacked numerous settlements, bringing ruin to Eclipse's human-controlled side. Other than this, Virgil played no other notable part, other than decking his commanding officer and assaulting him in a fit of rage before executing the officer by suffocation and using his combat knife to form numerous gashes, where he promptly brought the corpse to attention by the next highest rank, saying he had been killed by an Arachnid's razor-sharp legs on the line. Although it was obvious to many that Virgil had done in his officer because the man may have chastised Virgil in not following protocol, there was never any official evidence, and thus the incident was promptly forgotten soon enough. Soon, life in the north pole sector line began to take it's toll on Virgil. Developing the name "Frost" for his repeatedly cold nature and cold humor, Virgil soon engaged in heavy drinking, becoming an indulgent in tank engine coolant moonshine and he and his buddies became known for in their squad. During this time, he became a repeat offender, conducting five of his Drunken Assault crimes during this time while on leave up on Orion to both spend some time off-duty and visit his mom, who each time denied Virgil's very existence, having hoped she would lose him somehow on Eclipse due to either some backwater training accident or the Arachnids. Obsessed with his mother's denial of him, which he found quite appalling, Virgil grew angry and murdered his own mother, smothering her with his army jacket during the wee hours of the moon's morning. Leaving the office, Virgil was arrested and subdued by two Imperial officers as they caught him in the act. However, by that time, his mother was long gone. Although there were two eye witnesses, blood tests would prove them both intoxicated and thus not reliable sources. However, even though the case was dropped, Virgil was still placed for transfer to the Penal Legions due to his history. He couldn't have been happier. In a fit of rage, he assaulted the prosecution in his tribunal with the combat knife of a guard, nearly killing two officers before being subdued and neutralized. That sealed the deal for his transfer, as well as putting Virgil in a position for his eventual transfer to Tango Squadron late in the future. Virgil was automatically transferred to the next ship leaving for the Holaris Triad, a cluster of planets in Bespin Sector where Penal Legions were raised, trained, and sent out to fight as cannon fodder. Stripped of all his equipment except for his army field jacket, sleeve-less white t-shirt, and guardsmen fatigues and boots, Virgil was placed on the Korrelia Janazar, just one of several troop transports adapted for moving convicted criminals to the Holaris Triad and other areas. During his time on this ship, Virgil was confined to a cell for the entire duration, cut off from contact from any humans except for his jailers, who brought him regular rations each day to feed him. The constant taunts and beatings to the penal legionnaires by a corrupt Commissar over-seeing the unit acting as guards on the ship served to make Virgil bitter, angry, and annoyed at the political officer droning on over and over again about how they were all going to die and be shredded on some back-water planet in the name of the Emperor. Of course, as soon as the Korrelia Janazar reached port and began to dis-embark it's prisoners, it was Virgil's time. Never having the chance to actually get at the Commissar, Virgil was transferred to Holaris I for adaption into the 27th Penal Legion. Life in the 27th Penal Legion Coming soon... Transfer to the 5th Penal Legion Coming soon... Tango Squadron Aficionado Coming soon... Personality and Traits Virgil is, to put it bluntly, an asshole and jackass. His mindset is that of a man with cold humor constantly in mind. He is constantly jeering and taunting his peers; some jokes are in Tango humor while others are just to get them pissed or angry for his entertainment. Many times, Virgil has caused newer Tango Squadron members to cry or become depressed just so he can see how far they can go. This is Virgil's way of sizing up newer members. With some examples, such as Cale Barakus, however, this may backfire and he may accidentally find a friend and comrade who will fit in just fine. Others, such as the ex-Tech Priest Fredric Aslk and Helmet-Head, become his constant target for jeers and joking. However, this is just Virgil's way of saying that he approves of their being in Tango Squadron. If he didn't, they would have been dead during their first hazing and initiation. Virgil is often seen as the joker inside the group, and although he doesn't try to keep the air filled with humor, his personality in combat serves to keep Tango Squadron's morale up, be it through the constantly humiliation of a member by Virgil or through several members by Virgil. Of course, this might make those targets agitated, by Virgil really doesn't care for other people think. Some might call Virgil's manners and respect non-existent; for the most part, they are correct. The only person Virgil holds in any form of respect is his old unit from the Eclipse 23rd Border Guard, the survivors of the ill-fated 27th Penal Legion, and the current members of Tango Squadron. He believes the dead to be weak and the living to be lucky; he sees himself as just plain good, however, which is where his ego comes in. Virgil's ego is the size of a bloated Death Guard Traitor Astartes clad in terminator armor times ten. With this, he can be called the most prideful in all the 5th Penal Legion; more specifically, in all of Tango Squadron. Many a junior officer who has been assigned to enforce discipline amongst Tango Squadron and try to say he was the legend who brought Virgil Vasquez down to earth has been shot in the head by Virgil as an example to any other young-blooded Cadet Commissar or Imperial Guard Lieutenant. On a side-note, Virgil has so far resisted all attempts to become a faithful of the Imperial Cult. He simply couldn't care for it. Physical Appearance Virgil is an average height Imperial soldier. Standing at 6'3", Virgil has a finely toned muscular body, and although he doesn't have Deek's stature, he does have comparable combat skill and experience, with Deek up on him by about sixty years, due to his being much older and thus naturally being the superior of the two soldiers. Virgil's skin is that of a white to light tan skin tone, which is evident upon meeting him. Also much like Deek, Virgil's entire body is a network of criss-crossing scars and former wounds. His face is one such area; he has at least half a dozen from blades and shrapnel during combat, either with the enemy, a fellow soldier, or what he considers the stiffs of the Imperial Military: Commissars. Virtually 60% of all scars on Virgil come from a fight with a Commissar, all of whom he has killed with pleasure and distinction, bringing honor to Tango Squadron (and a horde of Imperial investigators). Virgil hates Commissars so much that he recruited an illegal parlor on shore-leave to make him a "Fuck you, Commissars" imprint going across his buttocks. Other tattoos around his body include the crests of both the 5th and 27th Penal Legions, the Imperial Aquila, Haarken Tribal Tattoos, and his serial number. Likewise, Virgil has suffered some more major wounds. After losing his right eye to shrapnel, which fortunately did not ricochet around inside his head, Virgil was given a vat-grown eye implant replacement. Because of this, his left eye is a bright blue; the eye color he was born with. His re-grown eye is a dark golden brown, and scars can be seen around it where he had surgery. Of course, he prefers to keep this hidden with his sunglasses, and only a few have ever seen him without his sunglasses on. Virgil's hair is a jet black buzz cut, although he has shaved his head before. Lifespan Much like Deek, years of warp travel have made Virgil much longer than he should be, since he is but a mortal and doesn't possess any genetic augmentation or special surgery that might enhance his life. He has the appearance of a man in his late twenties to early thirties, but no one is quite sure what his exact age is. In Imperial records, however, he is stated as being born in 726.M.41, so one would assume he is at least several hundred years old, being about a year years than Deek with warp travel time included. Healthy Relationships with Tango Squadron Members *'Fredric Aslk:' With Fredric being an ex-Tech Priest, Virgil is simply too happy to resist the temptation to make fun of the Adept. Virgil constantly goads Fredric and makes fun of him as much as Jared, minus the "watching over him in combat" part. However, after the incident with the Inquisitor's Chimera, Virgil has grown in two sense; one, he wants to continue trying to kill Fredric, and two, he finds that Fredric has his uses and thus maybe point one can be held off for a bit until it suits Virgil again. Virgil finds Fredric's computer skills most useful, and thus this is another reason he hasn't put a lasbolt in the Adept's mechanically-enhanced head. *'Deacon Coletrane:' Virgil and Deacon, being the oldest (rather, still living) members of Tango Squadron to boot, have a sort of father-disobedient son kind of relationship. Virgil respects Deek, and follows every single one of his orders... when it fits his agenda. Of course, his agenda rarely comes into play, and Virgil sees Deek as his only true leader. If he had to choose between the Emperor and Deek, it would be Deek. Both of them have a sort of thief mentality for each other as well. Both are constantly stealing from each other; Virgil has lost numerous field rations more than once, as has Deek with his own. This is an example of their aged bond. Virgil and Deek are always at each others throats; that's just another part of their Tango twisted, demented version of brotherhood. *'Raynor P'tar:' Virgil has no preference to Raynor, nor does he dis-like him. Virgil sees him as utterly useless except when stealth and other sneaky bastard arts need to be employed. Otherwise, Raynor to Virgil is just like the rest of em'; another emperor-forsaken person joining an emperor-forsaken squad trying to make a living. *'Jared Richter:' Virgil sees Jared as sort of the coward in the group; an utterly useless book-worm. He finds Jared talks way too much to himself, can't speak to girls, i.e. Liana, without exploding in joy that someone has initiated a conversation with him, and that he is overall dead weight. However, since Jared was the first of the newest batch of members, Virgil feels he needs to look out for the kid and watch his back. Virgil has overheard Jared's story, and although he doesn't feel compelled at all or saddened, he goes out of his way to make sure Jared makes it through in one piece during combat or at least with the majority of his limbs. *'Liana LeGuie:' To say Virgil is a lady's man is an understatement. He is a ladies enthusiast. He constantly hounds Liana with cheesy pick-up lines, seeing how many she can take before she draws her plasma pistol on him. Often at times, Virgil has been given warnings by junior officers to cut off the sexual harassment. Those junior officers have lost their heads while sleeping. Virgil doesn't like Liana's attitude, however, toward infantry, and he has often contemplated raping and beating her before executing her by decapitation simply for the fact that he is annoyed at how she likes the tin cans better than the men and women who do the real work; foot-slogging through open trenches and engaging the enemy in open combat. However, Virgil is something of a gentlemen, albeit a twisted one, and makes sure the only person in the squad with breasts makes it through each battle. *'Cale Barakus:' Virgil actual does like Cale a little bit. However, this shouldn't be mistaken for respect. Virgil gets along fairly well with Cale on most levels because Cale embodies a little of the sadism and hedonism that Virgil has for war and killing. Cale doesn't flee like a lot of former Tango members when the shit hits the fan or when the going gets bleak... most of the time. Otherwise, Virgil and Cale get along just fine, although Virgil has thrown a few taunts Cale's way before when he was a new member. *'Rugar Lazarus:' Virgil doesn't really have a preference or dislike to Rugar. Of course, this doesn't mean Virgil won't taunt him. Virgil taunts and mocks everyone, regardless of rank or stature. However, having been the former squad medic with rudimentary training, Virgil doesn't object to having a new medicine man. He'd much rather be fighting anyway then carrying around a sniper rifle and a cabinet full of stimulants and medicinal supplies. *'Cole Dunbar:' Virgil sees Cole as what some could a dumb redneck with an almost strange border-line obsession with his sniper rifle. Although he has no objection to Cole as the de facto sniper and can personally attest to his skills, he'd rather not have a crack shot behind him who might some day find a reason to off him. Of course, Virgil doesn't worry about this too much because the perpetrator would probably end up with his scalp being used as toilet paper. Skills, Abilities and Equipment Skills *'Eclipsian Advanced Military Training (CQC, Marksmanship, Martial Arts, basic knowledge of Explosives)' As a former member of the Eclipse 23rd Border Guard, and being a native by military birth of the military base/moon Orion, this is one of many training regimens that Virgil earned certification for. He is proficient with numerous melee weapons, is a master of standard close-range melee tactics. He is a decent shot with long-las', and although he never received any formal explosives training, he understands the basic concepts of grenades. *'Expert Swordsman:' Although not on a level with Deacon, Virgil shares an affinity with bladed weapons... except he prefers swords over smaller knives. He is extremely proficient with a chainsword, and years of fighting various threats have honed his ability into a well-tuned asset. *'Gunslinger:' Out of any firearm, Virgil is most proficient with a handgun, be it a stub-pistol, stub-revolver, laspistol, or boltpistol. He prefers handguns so he can keep one hand on his blade, and he has illegally executed more Commissars with a pistol than he has any other weapon. *'Expert Burglar and Thief:' Always needing something "extra" or seeing something he wants, Virgil has become an adept at burglarizing Imperial munition depots, the tents of his superiors, and the tents of Tango Squadron. Otherwise, he would short of ammunition and supplies half the time and be just like every other single back-water cave-man in the 5th Penal Legion, excluding Tango Squadron, of course. *'Basic Medical Training:' For a time, Virgil fulfilled the role of the squad's medic, if he could have been called one at that. His supplies consisted of the most basic substances known to man, and he was known to many as "Doctor Death"; one had a better chance at surviving with no treatment than they did if Virgil took care of them. Virgil can provide basic field care, but apart from that he's the farthest thing from a medic. Equipment *'Looted Bespin Military Fatigues and Combat Boots, standard Flak Jacket (minus helmet, add military cap), White T-shirt, Black Sunglasses (Aviator-Style) and Orion Army Field Jacket:' Virgil wears a looted pair of BMF pants, combat boots and a t-shirt inside and out of combat; add a standard Flak Jacket, elbow-pads, knee-pads, and a military cap during combat. Virgil prefers to go light-weight most of the time, not wanting to bog himself down with too much clothing or armor, as he figures he's dead anyway if he gets hit. Virgil never goes anywhere without his sunglasses; few have seen him without them on. *'Johnny:' Virgil's main weapon and favored equalizer, this shotgun was, as usual, liberated from another convict, a Terran runt who had been sentenced to two-hundred years of forced labor in the Penal Legions. Fully-automatic and boasting a firing rate comparable to some modern day assault weapons, this weapon utilizes a cartridge magazine holding twenty-five shotgun shells. It can also be adapted to use a drum as a feed choice. *'Bespin Brigadier Powered Combat Machete:' Liberated from a Bespin Brigadier deserter inside the 27th Penal Legion, Virgil favors this weapon as his close-range melee weapon of choice. Wielding it with proficiency, Virgil has caused more be-headings than any other Tango Squadron member in it's known history. Occasionally, he will go with a knife, but the machete is his weapon of choice. *'Captured Commissariat Boltpistol:' Looted from the corpse of an "accidentally" killed Commissar who was "accidentally" shoot in the back with a stub-revolver by Virgil, this ornate weapon is now employed by Virgil as his main sidearm, although he has steal and loot to find ammunition for it. Because of this, he uses it sparingly, preferring to go into a melee fight with his machete. This boltpistol was originally used by a Mordian Commissar of the Iron Guard. *'Stub-Pistol:' Liberated from former Tango Squadron member Don Blonski's remains, Virgil's stub-pistol is chambered for a very heavy .357 caliber slug round and holds about eight rounds a magazine. Virgil very rarely uses this, but he is always seen with it holstered on his fatigues. The weapon is most commonly employed against human targets and weaker xenos. *'Mk4 Catachan Lascarbine:' After the transfer of a Catachan deserter to the 27th Penal Legion, Vigil took the time to "borrow" this weapon from the Catachan jungle fighter. Has an attached bayonet on the front; also has a red laser sight attached to the bottom of the main body. *'Orion Field Backpack: Field Rations, Portable First-Aid Kit, Power Cells, and Krak Grenades:' Not being one for just weapons, Virgil understands the importance of supplies. He never leaves anywhere without his standard issue Orion Field Backpack, carried on his back, and makes sure he has an ample amount of field rations, a portable first aid kit, power cells and Krak Grenades for when the armor shows up. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Characters